Unexpected
by DaveyStorm991
Summary: Her family is in trouble, her friends are demanding answers and secrets as old as Lord Death himself are about to exposed. Also, what happens when you've got emotions running high and time running short? SoMa of course! Please Review! MxS,BxT,KxP,Lx?
1. Chapter 1

**Sara: This is a crossover fic, so be warned.**

**Soul: Damn this Bitch to hell for me, will ya? I hate being in her stories! (Gets grabbed from behind, a cloth covered his mouth, causing him to fall into a deep Sleep!)**

**Sara: Ignore him please. Sorry about not updating. I'm dealing with a lot of Bull Shit right now. REVIEW!**

**Sara: Also, I know it's not my best work, but it's 3:45 in the morning, the computer is acting up, and it's been hours since I've had sleep (Couldn't fall asleep!), so don't be to mean about how fast the plot is going or grammar. (I HATE GRAMMAR!) Thank you!**

* * *

They were tall, much taller than her. Both of them were running, as something came after them, gaining ground. She tried to shout out to them, to help them, but it was like she was paralyzed, unable to move or scream. All the sandy haired girl could do was watch, as the infamous brothers were murdered! Then she woke up.

Maka Albarn shot upward in her bed, her sandy colored hair frazzled, green eyes bloodshot, and her mouth, open in a silent scream. Then she realized where she was, in her bedroom, safe and far away from _IT!_ The teenaged Scythe meister shuddered at the thought, then remembered that today was a school day, and groaned.

"You have got to be _fucking kidding _me!"

Maka heard a growl coming from the hallway, so she got up, and opened her bedroom door. Her partner, Soul Eater was walking towards her, his face blank.

"Maka," He began, and she sighed.

"Yes Soul?" She countered.

"Your wavelength was going berserk. You okay or what?"

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare about… some old friends of mine." She said quickly, trying to get off the subject fast.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope! I just want to go get ready for school. We've got two more days left before it's over, and I really can't wait to go to the beach!"

Soul accepted her answer, deciding not to argue with his stubborn meister. Then he smirked. He'd honestly never seen Maka so eager to have school end. In fact, even Spirit has said that she hadn't been like this in years.

* * *

Maka stood in front of the Academy, her thought traveling to the brothers in her dream. Normally, she didn't dream about them or their profession, and the last time she had, her dream almost come true. As she mentally shook herself, her friends were giving her extremely concerned looks. Tsubaki decided to ask what was wrong as everyone slowly walked to class.

"Maka-Chan."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? You don't seem yourself."

Maka smiled brightly at everyone, and they all noticed how forced it looked. Black Star felt a pit of dread begin in his stomach. He'd seen that smile before, from his childhood. It still made him feel as if the world had ended.

"Of course I'm fine, Tsubaki. Seriously, I was just thinking about when the next book of the 'Heros of Olympus' book series. It's driving me crazy, because I hate cliff hangers."

Patty snorted on the other side of the enchanted sword. Even she could tell Maka was lying, which was pretty bad. Black Star, who had been walking at the head of the group, turned around swiftly and stared directly at her.

"Maka, even Patty and I can know something is up. You might as well spit it out!"

Maka was about to say something when her cell phone started to ring.

_Carry On My Wayward Son_

_There'll Be Peace When You Are Done_

_Lay Your Weary Head To Rest _

_Don't You Cry No More_

As she pressed the answer button, her blood was slowly draining from her face. Only five people had that exact ring tone, and she hadn't seen them in almost four years. Everyone saw her face and watched her cautiously.

"Hello?"

"S.J., it's me. We got a problem!"

"Uncle Bobby! What's wrong?"

Soul was especially surprised at his meister's words. Maka didn't normally talk about her family, so the fact she had an uncle was certinatly a surprise

"It's those stupid ijidits. They're in real trouble, S.J. You get out of school soon, right?"

"Yeah, in two days. Is the line secure?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter right now. Listen, tell Lord Death that I need your help. I've also got some bad news your gonna want to hear in person. Come to my house as soon as possible."

"Fine! What bad news?"

"S.J. pleas,"

Maka cut him off.

"No, God Dammit Bobby! Tell me now!"

Kid narrowed his eyes, whatever was going on, it wasn't good. Maka normally didn't curse.

"Saddie Jean,"

"Don't you use my first name, Bobby Singer! Tell me now or I swear on Aunt Mary's soul I will personally make your next 5 years on this planet a living Hell!"

Bobby sighed, knowing full well he was going to regret this.

"John's Dead, Maka. He's gone."

Maka suddenly couldn't breath. She dropped to her knees, phone clutched tightly in her hands. Soul bent down next to her, afraid at her reaction. He put his arm around her, and she jumped into his embrace sobbing. Everyone exchanged looks. It was really bad news.

"H-he-'s g-gone! H-he promised l-liar!"

Her partner responded gently, trying to calm her a little.

"Who's gone?"

She hiccupped, and the rest of her cries got stuck in her throat. She swallowed them and shook her head. Maka stood up in one swift motion and put her cell up to her face.

"I'll be there before midnight. You better have some mother fucking answers for me. Do they know?" Her voice cracked, and her eyes were still full of unshed tears.

"Yeah, they do. They'll be here tomorrow. Be careful S.J."

"Bye."

She turned to face her confused friends and gave them a weak, so very fake smile.

"I need to speak to Lord Death. After that, you guys can stay here. You can't come with me. It's not a mission, just… something else."

With those words, she walked quickly toward the Death Room, everyone close on her heels, totally and unprepared for what they were heading into and all words of protest and concern were ignored.

* * *

**Sara: Sorry for those of you who haven't read up top. This is a crossover fic. **

**Soul: In all honesty, she's not sorry at all. She likes having her readers confused and upset.**

**Maka:Maka Chop! (Hits her partner with extremely huge and evil book that came out of thin air!) **

**Sara: Thanks! I love it when my favorite female characters stick up for me!**

**Bobby: (Mumbles under breath) These Damn Idjits!**

**Sara and Maka: (Both giggle at the grown man's choice of words)**

**Sara: IDJITS! I love that word!**

**Sara's Best Friend: (Slaps Sara upside the head) Poor, poor blonde. (Laughs in an evil way)**

**Black Star: I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! BOW DOWN TO THE MAN DESTINED TO SURPASS GOD! HA HA HA HA!**

**Bobby: What the Hell?**

**Sara, Maka, and Sara's Best Friend: Ignore him! That's just the way he is.**

**Maka: DaveyStorm991 Does not own Soul Eater.**

**Sara's Best Friend: Nor does She own 'Carry On My Wayward Son' By Kansas.**

**Bobby: She also does not own Supernatural, which is what this story is crossovered with.**

**Sara: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sara- I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Bobby- Obviously, since this chapter wouldn't be here if you weren't. You Id**

**Sara- If you call me an Idjit, I will highly consider killing you off. **

**Sara's Best Friend- She would never do that! You see, Sara is (most of the time) all talk and no walk. **

**Bobby- Get over your selves. **

**Soul- Get on with the story already, before I die of boredom, which is so uncool.**

**Maka- MAKA CHOP (Huge book of death and evil crashes into Soul's skull)**

**Sara- You did that for fun, didn't you?**

**Maka- (Looking sheepish) Maybe…**

**Sara's Best Friend- DaveyStorm991 does not own Supernatural, Soul Eater, Carry On My Way Ward Son and other stuff. **

**Sara- I was grounded for a really, really long time, so don't kill me! I'm sooorrrrrryyy! Then I got ungrounded, went on vacation, got grounded, school started, grounding ended, grades went down, grounded again, grades went up, got sucked into watching anime after grounding ended, and I'm actually grounded right now until January 15 because I did something that looked like it was cheating, but it wasn't, and my parents wouldn't believe me. My mom is awesome, since I don't have school today, and she had work, she said I could go on the computer, since technically she wasn't here to see me do it. Love you all!**

Lord Death was fiddling with a small photograph of a much younger Kid, when the group of teens, led by a very distraught looking Maka, stormed into the Death Room. Glancing up wards, he knew that this was not going to be an enjoyable visit. Standing up, he prepared himself for whatever crisis was upon them.

"Hi, wassup, wassup? Uh, Maka, are you okay? What happened?"

Nothing in the world could have prepared the grim reaper for what his student was about to tell him. Nothing at all.

"John Winchester is Dead. I'm asking you to let me leave. Everyone else is in over their heads, and they need all the help they can get. May I have, uh, my truck and all the things I gave to you, for safe keeping?"

The Grim Reaper put a hand to his head and stayed silent for what seemed like hours, then spoke in a slightly choked voice.

"Yes, of course you can. John, he… he was a good man and I know the law you were raised by. I, uh, just give me a minute. I have some of your things in this room, just in case."

With that, Lord Death reached inside his mirror and started rummaging around while everyone, including Kid was staring at the man, and Maka. They knew that whatever the Hell was going on, it was best for them to stay quiet.

Suddenly, Lord Death tossed Maka a set of keys, which she caught easily. The Grim Reaper set two large duffle bags near her feat, along with worn looking jean jacket, a suit case, a medium sized black purse, and dark brown, worn, faded boots.

He placed two books into her hands, one that was old torn, full of clippings and paper, and the other with an interesting symbol on the front. Maka did something that shocked everyone. She gave the one and only Lord Death a big hug, and then quickly picked up the rest of her things.

"Can I ask whats going on?" Soul asked, his 'Cool' guy act completely gone.

Maka bit her lips nervously, and glanced at Lord Death, who was very silent. Sighing she turned towards her friends, her expression sad, guilty, and anxious.

"That sort of depends on if I'm allowed to tell you. You see, there are rules, and-"

"You can tell them. I give them permission to know everything, Maka. Including why the rules have been set."

Maka sighed, trying not to think about how her dear uncle John was dead.

"Alright then. Everything from horror movies is real. Ghosts, Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Shapeshifters, Wendigos, Cursed Objects, etcetera. Now, when I say this, I don't mean what the school teaches us. There are two different types of werewolves, witches, grim reapers, and so on. Lord Death has strict orders from God himself not to interfere with the other type of supernatural, or have contact with any Pagan Gods. These things, they kill a lot of people, so over the centuries, the people that don't get killed normally become hunters. Hunters find these things, and kill them. The exception to this is if hunter's have children, who are raised as second generation hunters. Most hunters don't live about 10 years after they begin." Maka took a deep breath before continuing.

"M-my Uncle J-john has, I mean, had been doing this for over 23 years. His family had hunters throughout it, but h-he never knew u-until a demon came into my cousin's n-nursery and murdered her. Her body was stuck to the ceiling, her stomach had a large gash in it, and fire enveloped all around her."

Maka clenched her eyes shut, feeling very sick at the thought of her dead aunt and uncle.

"U-uncle John barely managed to get him, and his two sons out. Sammy was exactly six months old, and Dean was four. Later, he found out that Aunt Mary came from a large, old family of hunters as well. After a few months after the fire, he became on official hunter, constantly traveled, hunting every son of a bitch he could find. Sam and Dean were never in the same school for long, it was too dangerous. Once you're a hunter, there is no way out. If you try to hide, if you stop hunting, the things you hunt will find you, and kill you for revenge."

She paused and the group stared at her, horrified. Soul laid a hand on Maka's shoulder, and her eyes opened, brimming with tears. Despite how hard it was for her, she still spoke.

"The only way out of being a hunter is to be part of the DWMA. Some of my family liked that option better, since we did have the abilities to attend. Hunters know about Kishin and our type of witches, so if they ever come across one, they tell lord Death, and he does vice versa. My dad's side of the family is a very old family of hunters, and so is my mom's. That's one of the reason's they became partners. My mom, she said she wanted to go hunting again, that's the real reason she left."

She stopped, and Black Star was the first to speak.

"Why did you need permission to tell us this?"

The question was aimed at both Lord Death and Maka. Sighing, the Shinigami tried to think of the best way to explain.

"Some of the weapons and meisters wouldn't want to obey the laws of the Gods. They would go out on their own and try to hunt these things with no knowledge on how to kill these things…or send them back to hell. They might even demand to have the school put them up as missions. The only ones who are allowed to know are those with hunter families or origins, and they are not allowed to speak of it."

At this answer, Kid stared at his father.

"Father, why wasn't I aware of any of this? I'm going to take over once you retire!"

Liz sat down on the floor, trying to absorb all the mind blowing information. Patty stared at a window, her face blank, while Tsubaki was trying to calm Black Star Down by rubbing his shoulder. Soul still stood next to his partner, who had a few tears fall from her green orbs.

"Kid, I was going to explain this to you when you graduated. It's a lot of responsibility to know all of this and keep quiet about it."

Soul put his other hand on Maka's cheek, ignored her gasp, and wiped her tears away. At his next inquiry, the young Scythe Meister flinched.

"Why are you leaving? What are you going to do?" His voice was low and unreadable.

Everyone turned to her, waiting for an answer. She sucked in a shuddering breath and let it out.

"I'm going to help my cousins. Bobby said they needed all the help they could get. He wouldn't call unless there was absolutely no other option. Something killed my uncle and my guess is that it's the same _yellow_ eyed bitch that killed Aunt Mary. In my mom's family, we have a rule. Family before everything else. You don't betray your kin, you'd die for them, kill for them. If something harms them, revenge is like a second nature. I'm leaving to go and _gank_ this bitch!"

The venom in her tone sent shivers down everyone's backs. Understanding dawned on Soul when he realized why her father's betrayal of her mother hurt her so much. _Spirit is the biggest asshole!_ The Death Scythe thought bitterly.

"When do we leave?" Black Star asked and everyone glanced at him.

"What do you mean 'we'? You guys no nothing about hunting. You're a liability, and could very well get me killed. Soul wavelengths, becoming weapons, everything you guys know, and your ways of fighting are useless. You don't know how to paralyze a vampire, or stop a spirit. Hunters have fake I.D.s. We pretend to be cops, FBI, CIA, priests, doctors, friends or family of the victims and probably a million other things. Sometimes we're accused of the crimes of things we hunt, and we have to hide from the government. You don't know how to use a rock salt shotgun, or speak an exorcism in Latin. You have no idea what a devil's trap is, or about the colt, which is the only gun in the world that can kill anything, and has less than seven bullets left, not to mention all the protection symbols we have to use for different things. You guys would all die in five minutes or less!"

Maka was breathing heavily from her shocking rant, and everyone except Lord Death was left reeling from the info. Soul hung his arm over his partner's shoulder, and gave her a cocky grin, but his eyes were serious and understanding.

"You'll just have to teach us then."

**Sara- I think I'll leave it there. review and tell me what you think.**

**Sara's Best Friend- Don't be too mean, or she'll cry. (snickers at the thought)  
**

**Sara- Shut up!  
**

**Maka- Unfortunately Sara, she thinks it's both funny and cute when you cry.  
**

**Sara- (grumbling) Yeah, I know. She always hugs me, and in between laughs she tells me it's adorable.  
**

**Soul- (Starts to laugh, and doesn't see the Evil Book coming for his head.)  
**

**Maka- MAKA CHOP!(SLAM!)  
**

**Bobby- I'm going down to the panic room to get away from these morons.  
**

**Maka- ...You built a panic room?  
**

**Bobby- (Lifting his hands up defensively) I had a weekend off!  
**

**Sara's Best Friend- Sara's mad about me not letting anyone know my name so we're going to call me Karma, which is a nickname she gave me.  
**

**Sara- HELL YEAH! No more having to type 'Sara's Best Friend'!  
**

**Tsubaki- Please don't yell, Black Star could here you. (Too Late!)  
**

**Black Star- I WILL SURPASS GOD! SUBJECTS, BOW BEFORE ME!  
**

**Maka- MAKA CHOP!(There goes the Evil Book! SLAM!)  
**

**Sara- this is getting way out of control. Bye, see you Next Time!  
**

**Maka- Remember to review or I'll take your Soul!  
**

**Bobby- (Stares at her, horrified) Christo!  
**

**Maka- DAMMIT BOBBY, I'M NOT POSSESSED! IT'S JUST SOMETHING WE CAN SAY AT THE ACADEMY!  
**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! I KNOW YOU WANT TO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!  
**


End file.
